


The ocean is crying

by SapphireKayBlue



Series: Langst [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Gen, Langst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKayBlue/pseuds/SapphireKayBlue
Summary: Lance's version of "We never got to say goodbye"(Better than it sounds.It's short because I meant it to be that way)





	The ocean is crying

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is about depression and suicide. It is graphic. 
> 
> This is Lance's version of "We never got to say goodbye"
> 
> Thank you for reading

I wake up, I roll over and look at the wall. I need to get up. I can't. I feel so mentally, physically, and emotionally drained. Maybe if I go back to bed no one will care? Who am I kidding, none of them care anyway. Why would they?

I'm the seventh wheel. I can't do anything right and I'm just a screwup. I'm worthless and annoying. None of them care. Keith even tells me how much all the others hate me! Shiro never compliments me when I do something right, Allura always rolls her eyes and ignores me, Keith is... Keith. Pidge and Hunk act like I'm not even there. I'm just the goofball no one wants or needs.

 

I just want to go home, see mama and papa, abuala, and all my other siblings. I want to see the ocean again and smell the salt in the air. I want to be  _happy_ again. I  _need_ to be happy again. What happened? Where did it all go wrong? Why can't I just end it all?

 

I lay in bed for a while more, then I decide on it. I can't go on like this. They'd all be happy to know I died. 

 

I get out of bed, now having the motivation. My feet hit the cold floor--but I don't care. I continue walking to my desk and pick up a knife. I haven't cut in a while, I guess I'm going to cut one final time? Maybe I should write a note... Yeah, I'll do that.

 

I sit down, get a pencil and paper, and let my mind wander. My hand shakes slightly and tears fill my eyes as the led goes onto the paper;

 

**_Dear no one,_ **

**_please tell my family I love and miss them. Tell them I'm sorry it had to come to this. Please, tell them that they did not cause any of this, and if I could, I'd be with them again._ **

****

**_Search for a new paladin._ **

 

**_Some part of me wants you all to come and save me, to care and be worried about my absence, well--if you're seeing this, you failed._ **

 

**_So, no one, goodbye._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Lance McClain_ **

 

Once I was happy with what I wrote, I stood. I walked to my bathroom, opened the door, walked in, turned on the light, and started the water. I got in--already in my normal clothes-- and shut the water off. The tap kept dripping. I pull up my sleeves and sit in silence. My breath and heart are rapid. Maybe I don't need to... No! I need to! No one cares! Well...

 

I take the knife and press the blade into my tan skin. Blood spills out and I bite my lip in pain, the water turns red as I go to the other side. More blood comes out of that side. I drop the knife and let my breath calm. I look at the door, hoping, praying, someone will be worried and come to save me. My vision is going black, and then--


End file.
